


【待授权翻译】Caffeine Boy/咖啡因男孩

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第八季，地堡里——Sam花了太太太太多时间在调查试炼上了，并且拒绝获得充足睡眠因为他担心一旦失败将让Dean处于危险之中。最终Dean喝停了他，把他拖回床上，命令他待在那儿，接着享受起用大量性爱把Sam累坏这样他就能睡觉了的过程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【待授权翻译】Caffeine Boy/咖啡因男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caffeine Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839105) by [sixtysevenlmpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala). 



Sam又喝了口他的咖啡。它一点儿也不热了，但他没有注意到。

他在蝙蝠洞的书房里伏案工作着，一只手焦虑不安地在头发里梳了梳，紧盯着面前散落了一桌的书和文件。那些他试图读懂的文字在纸上模糊成了一片空白。他记不清坐在这儿有多久了——有好几天了，大概，但那感觉像是好几年——他所知道的就是他已经喝了今天的第十六杯咖啡，而他确信这还没到晚上呢。他整夜都坐在这里，期间闻到了Dean做早餐、做午餐的飘香，而他还是他妈的什么都没研究出来。

但他拒绝放弃。这是他的工作，他的职责，而他不能失败。他不能那样对他自己，更重要的是，他不能那样对Dean。

他被从混乱的思绪里抽离了出来，当两只手压在了他肩膀上，一个严厉、低沉的声音在他头顶上方说：“Sammy。”

Sam在椅子里惊了一下，抬起头，眨着疲惫的眼睛看着他的哥哥。“Dean，说真的。我得工作。”

“不。不，你不需要。”Dean打断他，“你已经连续不断地’工作’了好几天了，Sam——你甚至都没在睡觉，你这蠢蛋，你以为我没注意到吗？你不能靠着咖啡因一个人解决这些狗屎，对吧？”

“我才不需要睡美容觉。”Sam轻声说，生气地嘲弄道，“我需要调查。我得做好准备。”他再次低下了头，从Dean视线里垂下了目光。Dean翻了翻眼睛。

“管他的。”Dean咕哝，然后他的手滑过Sam胳膊底下，把他从椅子里拖了起来。

“这他妈是什——”

“闭嘴。”Dean打断他，语气里带着警告的意味。他把Sam拽离了书房，穿过大厅，走向Dean的卧室。等他把Sam扔到记忆海绵床垫上的时候，他还在持续地说着他有多少事情要做，Dean，认真的，我没时间乱搞，blah blah blah。Dean的回应就是爬到他身上亲他，温暖而热烈地；但Sam还在说话，抵着Dean的嘴唇、在Dean嘴里嗫嚅着试炼以及它的重要性，Dean是怎样根本不了解。Dean撤回身，怒视着他。“你能不能就闭上嘴然后也亲我？天啊。”

所以Sam照做了。他的脑海里仍然全都是试炼，齿轮在飞速地呼呼作响他都能确信有烟从他的耳朵里冒出来，但Dean正扒在他身上，缓慢充满耐心又平静地吻着他，而正当Sam想那可能开始起作用了的时候，他脱口而出：“我的意思是，你觉得第三个试炼会是什么？”Dean在Sam颈窝里挫败地呻吟了一声。

“就像，那肯定会非常巨大，正确——”然后Dean长长地叹了口不堪忍受的气，直接扯开了Sam柔软的格子衬衫，扣子飞得到处都是。

“忘了它吧。”Dean命令道，他的声音低沉而安静，随着他的嘴向下吻过Sam的脖子。“现在，”他的喉咙被轻咬，“就，”啃咬来到了他的锁骨，“只是，”他的肩膀，“立刻”他的胸膛。“闭上嘴。”接着Dean的舌头绕着他的乳尖打转，用牙齿轻轻地逗弄着它。

“天哪。”Sam倒抽了口气，张大了嘴，瞪大了眼睛看着Dean，“不是说要睡觉的吗？”

“你是在告诉我如果我把你扔在这儿，你真的会睡着吗，咖啡因男孩？”Sam无言地耸了耸肩，Dean回答道：“没错。所以我得先把你累坏。”

“噢，”Sam含糊着说，惊呆了。等到他那透支了睡眠的大脑终于反应过来跟上了进程的时候，Dean已经拉开了他的裤链，把它从他腿上剥了下来，嘴唇裹住了他的阴茎。Sam呻吟出声，髋部猛地拱起，Dean就只是调整了一下，接着像往常一样将它完全吞了进去。Dean漂亮的、丰润的嘴唇看上去就像是包住他的罪孽，而Sam尝试了，非常用力地尝试把注意力集中在Dean紧致、火热的嘴上，以及当他迎上Sam的注视时他眼睛里的闪光。但他只是没法停下来喋喋不休：“Dean，这个——我们不能这么，好吧，我需要——哦，操——Dean，试炼。”而Dean含着Sam的阴茎愤怒地低吼出声，那股震动顺着脊椎窜上去，让他头晕目眩。

撤回身去，Dean粗噶地嘟囔道：“我觉得受到了侮辱，鉴于你现在还没有神魂颠倒，Sammy。”他湿润、泛光的嘴唇半扯出一个笑容。

“对不起，”Sam含混地说，“我只是——”但他再也没能说完这句话了，甚至都不记得想要说什么，因为他知道的下一件事就是Dean的手来到了他的膝盖后面，把他的腿推上去，让他裸露出来，舌头拖曳过他的阴茎，再到他的小球，再向下向下向下直到贴向他的小洞。Sam哀鸣出声，他的手指蜷进床单里，Dean低声轻笑，火热的呼吸拂在他敏感的皮肤上。

Sam太他妈爱这个了，一直都是，而更好的事情是Dean也非常热衷于此。噢，他先是稍稍退开些，挑弄着Sam，在他洞口落下微小的、猫一样的舔吻，让牙齿轻轻地咬下去一点，只为听到Sam抽进一口凉气的声音。他喜欢用舌头不疾不徐地舔舐过Sam的臀缝，直到舔至他的小球，因为那能让Sam扭动挣扎，髋部扭来扭去，试图跟上Dean的舌头，让他把它放在他最渴求的那个地方。

Sam能感到他的大脑解脱了，没法太清楚地记得他在为什么事情焦躁不安——他所能注意到的就是Dean的舌头带来的令人发疯的触碰，随着他的舌尖轻扫过Sam的大腿，就在他的小洞周围，接着又移向另一条腿。最终，Sam将他的腿分得更开，咬着牙说道：“Dean。”而那就是他的哥哥允许自己崩溃的时候。

因为Dean爱这样做就像他有多么爱Sam一样，而且是的，他就是为了Sam才这样做的，为了让他放松休息，当然是这样的，但他抑制不住地沉迷，把脸埋进Sam双腿之间，将舌头尽最大可能地探进他的身体里。Sam从床上弹起身，呼吸来得短促且急迫，他的所有感官归零于这唯一的一样事物——Dean，再没有其它了。Dean将他舔得松散而凌乱，让他维持着张开的姿势的手指陷进了Sam腿部的肉里，而Sam能感觉到他的身体慢慢地打开了，随着Dean的舌头扩张着他，让他变得宽松而湿润。

就像那样，突然之间，Sam感到他的阴茎近乎疼痛地抽动着，而他强迫自己睁着眼睛，手笨拙地抚弄着Dean的脑袋，喘息着说：“我——我不行了——我就要。”

“没事的。”是Dean回复的所有，他的嘴仍然在Sam的小洞周围忙活，而Sam屏住呼吸，诅咒着，他剧烈地弓起髋部，碾磨着Dean的脸，肿胀的阴茎没有任何触碰就这样在自己的胃部射了出来。“操，Sammy，就是这样。”Dean用一种平静的语气低声说道，亲吻着Sam的双腿，随着他慢慢平定下来。

Sam在余韵中颤抖着，阴茎软了下来，贴着他的肚子，但是当Dean低下头去看他的时候，发现他看上去仍然紧绷着，肩膀仍然敏感地耸起，眉宇间带着褶皱。他皱起眉接着，试探着Sam的反应，矮下身将两根粗硬的手指捅进了Sam湿滑的洞口。Sam呜咽着，立刻耸动着髋部来让他进得更深，充满欲求的、溃不成声的小声音从他嘴唇里漏了出来，而那对Dean来说就足够了。

“没事的，会照顾好你的。”Dean轻声说，探身去从手边的桌子上拿来了润滑剂给自己润滑。他们有一阵子不用安全套了——不需要——而Sam已经被Dean的嘴和舌头扩张得很好了。Dean没有花太多时间，他再次将Sam的双腿拉起，把他的膝盖推在胸口处。这个柔韧的小混蛋几乎被整个折叠过来了，但Dean知道这对他来说很轻松，所以他只是对准后插了进去，开始了平稳而短促的抽插，每一下都把Sam的呼吸顶了出去。

Sam将头陷进枕头里，在Dean插进最深处的时候张开了嘴。Dean看着他，邪恶地笑了笑，紧接着立刻晃动髋部，开始了一种急促有力的律动，让Sam毫不抱有能跟上节奏的希望，基于他已然精疲力竭的状态。Dean的顶弄是残忍的，而Sam还是觉得不够。他的眼睛向上翻去，那感觉就像是Dean每一次抽送都进得更深，虽然他知道那不可能，而他每一条神经末梢的高度敏感意味着Dean的阴茎比往常感觉着更大了，他被扩张得那么开。他都说不出话来，只是最大限度地迎合着Dean的撞击，完全地把他自己交付给了快感。

所以Dean把他操进了那个该死的记忆海绵床垫，Sam因为之前的高潮而柔顺，四肢柔软。当Dean低声说“抓住床头板”的时候，他立刻就照做了。最终，似乎Sam都已经没有力气来正当地呻吟了，只有那些破碎的细小呜咽，和嗫嚅的“求你，Dean，更多，再用力些。”

Dean每次都欣然从命，而当他非常确信找到了Sam的前列腺的时候，他低语“是那儿吗？”而Sam抽噎着，所以Dean继续，碾磨着同一个点直到Sam抓紧了床板的手指关节泛白。他整个身体弹动着，随着他再次毫无触屏就高潮了。他跌回床上，看上去近乎放荡，因为他那乱糟糟的头发和泛着粉扑扑红晕的脸颊，还有被咬得红肿的嘴唇，而Dean就势操着他，无情地又抽插了一分钟左右，接着射在了他体内。

过了一两秒钟，Dean小心地抽了出来，爬到Sam张开的身体上，亲吻着他的额头，他闭合的眼睑，他的脸颊，他的鼻尖。

“好点了吗？”Dean轻柔地问，仔细地注视着他的脸。Sam点了点头，含混地说了些表示肯定的话。

“好。你明天可以回去继续，好吗？今天你要休息一会儿。”他一只手穿过Sam纠缠的头发间梳理着，接着从他身上爬下来，准备离开。

一个模糊不清的“不要”让他停住了，而当Dean从床沿转过头时，Sam困倦而缠人的手抓住了他。Dean控制着他的脸颊不让自己笑得像个最大个儿的女孩，接着在他弟弟身边躺下，朝他蜷缩起来，低声说“好的，Sammy。好的。”

 

END


End file.
